


Birth Day

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 100_ghosts, Drabble, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His future is open, unwritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) prompt "[jack](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/172407.html)." This may be the only G-rated thing I've ever written.

"He doesn't look like a John," Sam says. They picked the name as soon as the ultrasound revealed the baby's sex, but now Sam's not so sure.

She strokes the fine hair, dark like hers and Sam's. Sam looks at the baby's closed eyes—blue, but they'll probably darken—and runs a hesitant thumb across his son's cheek. _John_ means a serious, driven, determined man. Maybe that's what this boy will be, but maybe not—his future is open, unwritten. His to determine.

It's kind of terrifying to think about.

She kisses the baby's forehead. "We could call him Jack."


End file.
